dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn's Quiz
'Summary' Shawn does a quiz with his creator. 'QUIZ' (Shawn walks on all fours and takes his seat) ~Mdkid663: Okay, are you ready to do this Shawn? Shawn: Yeah, let's get this started. 1. What is your real name? Shawn: Shawn is my real name. 2. What is your surname? Shawn: I don't have one. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Shawn: Doggy by Blink. 4. What is your favorite color? Shawn: Light blue beacase it's like ice. 5. What is your favorite animal? Shawn: German shepard. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Shawn: Half human with many breeds of dogs. 7. What is your favorite song? Shawn: Nemesis. 8. What is your favorite band? Shawn: Stravovarious. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Shawn: Comedy Central. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Shawn: Reading. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Shawn: Sculpturer, which I already am. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Shawn: Dog communicator. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Shawn: No. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Shawn: (blushes) I well do have a crush on Janethia. 15. Are you cheating? Shawn: No. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Shawn: Not really. 17. Do you drink often? Shawn: Sometimes. 18. Do you smoke often? Shawn: Nope. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Shawn: Freezing various objets. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Shawn: Masturbating to bestiality. 21. What's your sex life like? Shawn: It was kinda good. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Shawn: Yeah. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Shawn: Violet being a half breed. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Shawn: Sculpting stautes of my friends. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Shawn: Whiskey 26. What is your master goal in life? Shawn: Beating Jackal. 27. What is your most recent wish? Shawn: That I could be with Janethia. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Shawn: Becoming a dog god. 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has todo for you. Shawn: (sighs) Beating Jackal. 30. What is your worst weakness? Shawn: Dark magic. 31. What is your worst fear? Shawn: Seeing Janethia getting killed by Saigron. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Shawn: Courageous, caring, friendly, responsible and kind-hearted. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Shawn: Claw butlers in pieces, freezing street members to death and entering Ice Wolf Mode. 34. Who is your best friend? Shawn: I don't have one yet. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Shawn: (growls) Jackal and Saigron. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Shawn: My hoodie. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Shawn: Earl Grey and Shi Ba. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Shawn: Call all of the dog breeds and say their goodbyes. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Shawn: Being with Janethia. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Shawn: Test it on other dogs. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Shawn: (howls sadly and sniffs) Sorry, that's what I do. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Shawn: Use my breath and slice him to pieces. 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Shawn: Sci-Fi, Action and Violence. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Shawn: Jackal and Saigron. Those fucking douces 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Shawn: I don't have one. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Shawn: The day I use my powers 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Shawn: That I almost lost to Jackal. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Shawn: Watching sad animal commercials. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Shawn: Impaled, electricuted and burned to death. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Shawn: Ice Cap Obsession by Arashi. ~Mdkid663: And we're finished. Shawn: Good, see ya! (Shawn runs off on all fours) (END) Category:OC Quizes